


Hide and Seek

by Saraste



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Wee Dwarflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Kíli is really good at hiding.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4. hiding in a closet for February Ficlet Challenge 2018.

‘Kee! Kee, where are you!’ 

Kíli giggled. Quietly. He had to be really quiet. He was. He knew how. Fee would not find him.

‘Amad, I can’t find Kee.’

‘Have you looked everywhere?’

Kíli giggled. Fee would never find him here, hiding in the closet under the hanging clothes. He hid his face in amad’s favourite skirt to quiet himself and to comfort himself because it really was awful dark inside the closet and her scent made him not afraid.

‘Yes,’ Fee said and he was right by the closet, Kíli could hear him really easy.

Kíli put his hands over his mouth to stop his giggles. He breathed really quietly. Didn’t shift. He would win.

‘Well, he’s hid himself really well, hasn’t he?’ amad said. She sounded proud. Kíli wanted to kick his feet for excitement but didn’t, because he knew how to hide, how to be quiet.

Suddenly, the door of the closet was yanked open and Fee croved in triumph, his face grinning wide, hands pushing the clothes apart. Amad stood behind him, smiling the smile she kept only for him and Fee.

‘You found me!’ Kíli said, but he smiled, because he had known that Fee would find him, he always did.


End file.
